1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic diary. More specifically, the present invention is related to a computer-implemented electronic diary for entry of legal notes, wherein the legal notes, after submission, are stored is non-editable form and are locked in a database for historical archival.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The following references generally describe the prior art, but none of the references cited below teach the entry of notes on an insurance policy or claim, wherein the notes, after submission, are stored is non-editable form and are locked in a database for historical archival. The following references also fail to teach or suggest the use of filters to categorize such notes, wherein the stored notes can be render based on a set of categories.
The patent to Schilit et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,014 B1), assigned to Xerox Corporation, provides for a system and method for extracting and organizing annotations made to a document on the basis of context and annotation attribute. The disclosed annotations are comprised of text, digital ink, audio, video, or any other input associated with a document.
The patent to Jones (WO 02/084520 A1), assigned to Pro-Super Holdings Limited, provides for a business tracking and communication system, wherein a business method is described for electronically handling claims, as well as underwriting policies. Also disclosed are user-edited notes that are inserted into an activities section of a policy.
The patent to Gupta et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,405 B2), assigned to Microsoft Corporation, provides for annotating temporally-dimensioned multimedia content. Disclosed is a system for annotating and displaying user-authored annotations in a multimedia document. Temporal annotations satisfying various are selected for inclusion into a multi-media document.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.